The Other Outlaw
by standwithyou
Summary: Outlaw Bandit AU. Regina becomes the leader of the Merry Men. Robin starts living the married life, running a tavern with Zelena, but he finds himself plagued with thoughts of Regina. When the two outlaws get the chance to see each other again, sparks begin to fly.
1. Part 1: Just For This Moment

**A/N: This is an Outlaw Bandit AU about Regina becoming the leader of the merry men. This fanfic follows along with the idea that even in this alternate reality, Regina and Robin are still soulmates. I also know nothing about the actual Robin Hood stories so all characters in this story will be based on my interpretation from the show and my imagination. Hope you enjoy! Please R &R, it would mean the world!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story will eventually be rated M.**

 **. . .**

Regina becomes the new leader of the Merry Men, Robin's wedding goes off without a hitch, him and his new bride start working together at their pub.

Life goes on.

And yet...

Robin loves his wife; she's still the same woman he married. It's been weeks since the wedding, but something feels a bit off, and he'd be a liar if he said he doesn't know what's changed.

He had seen Regina before he met her, from afar, anyway. A flash of silky black hair disappearing into a crowd, quick fingers clutching something that didn't belong to her; an angry grunt and the dark shadow of another thief vanishing into the night once she realized that her target had already been thoroughly plundered by his men; and finally, her face on the wanted posters that hung on every bare surface in the kingdom. He admired her tenacity and skill long before he met her. Sometimes jobs that his men could barely accomplish took her minutes to complete, and when Zelena said she wanted him to step down as leader of the Merry Men, he could think of no one better suited to step in and lead in his stead.

It had been pure coincidence (and a lucky one at that) that had him coming across the Queen with a fireball aimed at Regina's head. He'd been meaning to track her down for weeks to see what she thought about his offer, but he'd been putting it off. He's not very eager to step down, but living an outlaw's life is not what Zelena wants and so it must be done.

So he pulls her from the Queen's clutches, and when he pulls her onto his horse and she greets him with an annoyed "I had the situation under control", he can tell he's picked the right person from the job.

"A simple thank you would suffice," he replies, but he can feel her shaking behind him, her breath uneven against the back of his neck.

He buys her a pint and bandages her hand, despite her protests and more than a few eye rolls. "To new friends and old rivals," he says. She's looking at him, musing with her brow furrowed as she sips at her ale.

"What is it?"

She shrugs. "Just thought you'd be...dirtier," and he cannot help but laugh. It seems she's been curious about him, too.

Robin offers her the job and that pensive look comes back.

"So what's driving you out of the business?" She asks.

One moment, he's thinking of his lovely wife to be, spouting words about being born to look into someone's eyes, words about true love and soulmates, and then he looks up and suddenly he's consumed. He's drowning in her dark chocolate gaze, mesmerized by her, from the way she yanks her gloves off with her teeth to the beauty of her smile and everything in between. It knocks the breath out of him and he doesn't notice the way she looks back at him, like maybe she is meant for love after all.

The moment is gone as fast as it came when Zelena comes it. When Robin introduces them, Zelena gasps, "I can't believe I'm meeting the Regina! Have you asked her yet, darling?"

Robin starts, "Actually-"

"I'll do it."

Robin looks back to the dark haired woman. "Really?"

She smirks a little, but there's something off in her eyes. He barely knows her, but he can see it all the same. "Why, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not at all," Robin says, "I'm just glad to know I'll be leaving my men in good hands."

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Zelena says, "We need to celebrate, I"ll go get us some drinks." And then his bride-to-be is off to the bar and he's left alone with the woman who has captivated him so completely, and it feels dangerous.

"So," Regina says, "when do I start?"

"I'll, uh, be leaving for my honeymoon first thing tomorrow, but I can have Little John meet you here tomorrow to bring you to the Merry Men's camp."

She nods. "Have any advice for me?"

Robin smiles. "Those men were my home for quite some time. They can be a bit rough around the edges, but they are there when it counts. Get to know them-making an effort will help you gain their trust. Put faith in them as I have and they won't let you down."

Regina quickly glances back to Zelena, still procuring their drinks, and turns back to him. "I'd better get going. I've got some things to take care of before tomorrow."

"Of course," Robin replies.

"So…" She outstretches her hand. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around, then? I don't think your friends would be too pleased if you never came for a visit."

He shakes her hand. "This isn't goodbye."

Regina is looking at him and it feels like he's drowning again, but then she's out the door and he hasn't seen her since. He cannot stop thinking about her, and what's worse is that he doesn't even want to. Every thought of her calms him and drives him mad all at once. Zelena and the tavern have been keeping him busy, but he spends every spare moment wondering about the raven-haired thief. He had meant it when he said it wasn't goodbye, but he hardly has an excuse to go see her again, and hell, the Merry Men might have moved camp since he left and he'd have no idea where to find her anyway.

So Robin is left to wonder.

Until one day, he's cleaning glasses behind the bar when he hears the front door open followed by a riotous, "Oi! Robin!"

Robin looks up and there taking up the entire doorway is Little John, with Will shuffling in behind him.

"Well if it isn't the biggest scoundrels in all the land! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Robin bellows back, coming around the bar to greet his friends.

"Who says we need an excuse?" Will counters. "Can't we visit an old friend?"

"Of course," Robin says, "but I'm a bit busy-"

Little John smiles. "Not for the next few days you aren't."

When Robin asks when he means, Little John's grin widens. "As good as Regina has been to us, we've missed you. We talked to Zelena and she agreed to take care of everything here for a few days so you could come spend some time at camp."

Now it makes sense-the way Zelena had kissed him this morning and said "have fun" before she left for the market.

"Well come on, man!" Little John says, starting back towards the door, "We're wasting precious time!"

. . .

Robin is welcomed into camp with slaps on the back, tight embraces and loud whooping. He's there no longer than two minutes before a drink is shoved into his hand and he is greeted by the familiar smell of food cooking over an open fire-he feels at home, and he feels lighter, like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He hadn't realized just how much he's missed this.

His friends are filling him in on everything they've been doing, but then he looks up, and there's Regina coming out of what used to be his tent.

Robin stands and Gods, she's a vision-he'd thought that maybe the feelings he had for her were just a quick lapse in judgement, a spark that burned hot and fast; something that would evaporate like it never existed, but now that she's standing before him he feels like a fool for thinking it at all.

"Hello, Regina."

She smiles at him, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She only nods and says, "Robin," before turning to the rest of the men. "I hope you all have a good time tonight, but I expect this camp to still be in one piece in the morning."

All the men nod, promise to do the best they can and return to their merriment. Regina looks back at him then, her back straight and jaw set. It's been almost a month since he's looked into those eyes, and he savors every moment of it.

"Don't worry, milady," he calls. "We won't have too much fun."

She gazes at him for one moment more, and then she turns back into her tent, and it's the last he sees of her all night.

. . .

Robin wakes at dawn feeling like utter shit. His head is pounding, his stomach is turning, and even the barest hints of the morning sun behind his eyelids just makes it all worse.

"So much for not having too much fun."

With a great amount of effort, Robin opens his eyes and turns his head to see Regina sitting on her cot, lacing up her boots.

"Morning, milady," he groans.

"You came stumbling in to my tent last night and passed out on the floor," she says and now that he's looking around, he realizes that yes, he is indeed on the floor of her tent with a blanket thrown over him. Robin's always prided himself on his charm, but this is certainly not the way into her good graces.

"I'm so sorry, Regina, I didn't-"

"It's fine," she says, standing and reaching for her bow. "With how much you all drank last night I'm surprised you could walk at all."

"Still, I should never have invaded your privacy. I apologize."

Regina smiles down at him. "Thank you. You can get some more rest if you want, I'm going hunting."

Robin shoots up and even though his body immediately protests, he can't help it. He's wanted a chance to see her alone for weeks, and this is it. "Would you mind terribly if I went with you?"

Her brow furrows."You're hungover."

"I know," he winces, and there's no point in lying, is there? "But I want to get to know you better. I want to truly know who I've entrusted my men to."

Regina's face softens at that, her hands flexing around her bow. "Fine. I'd actually like the company. Let's see if all the stories about your arrow never missing its target are true, shall we?"

Robin borrows Will's bow (he'll hardly miss it, he's still passed out cold) and follows her out of camp. For a while, it's mostly silence. His headache begins to fade, and he finds himself admiring her; the ways she moves through the forest, the way she handles the bow. She's strong, but graceful and so bloody beautiful.

"Do you do this every morning?" He asks.

"I try. We don't really need the meat, but it helps me relax. I like the quiet-the woods have their own sort of silence."

He chuckles. "I can imagine you don't find much peace and quiet living with a group of men. How has it been going? I'm hoping you don't regret your decision."

"Not at all," she says, but he sees a different answer in her eyes.

He stops walking. "What is it, Regina?"

She tells him nothing is wrong, but he can tell something's bothering her, so he asks again. "You can tell me anything," he says, and he means it.

She sighs. "The Queen is still after me. I thought it would be safer for me here, and it is, but it's only a matter of time before she starts searching these woods."

"The Merry Men will protect you."

"I know they'll try," Regina says, worry bleeding into her voice now. "But the Queen is powerful. If she wants to kill me, a few men with pointy sticks are not going to stop her."

"Maybe not, but they'll try their best. And so will I. I won't let anything happen to you, Regina."

It's a bold statement, he knows it, and it has her gaze snapping to his. She looks touched and stunned by his words, her lips parting like she wants to reply, but she just lets out a shuddering breath.

When she speaks, her voice is soft. "You can't promise that."

He knows she's right-the promise of safety is foolish when the most powerful sorceress in the land is after her-but it's a promise he wants to make. Foolishness be damned.

Robin takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "But I want to. I want to help you, Regina."

He shouldn't be doing this, it feels almost like a betrayal because every moment spent with her draws his heart strings tighter and tighter, like getting ready to fire an arrow, and he has no idea what will happen when the tension breaks. She stares at him for what seems like minutes, but is truly only a moment or two, and he can hear his heart pounding so loudly he's surprised he can hear her when she speaks.

"Why?" She asks.

Why indeed.

He doesn't know what to say to her, because he doesn't have an answer. So he doesn't say a thing, but they're so close together now he can feel her breath warm against his face. The silence stretches on until she quickly passes her thumb over his wrist and steps back from him.

"We should get back," she says, turning away from him. She's right-he knows-and he follows her back the way they came.


	2. Part 2: Make Every Last Moment Last

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. In Operation Mongoose we saw Regina and Robin essentially fall in love at first sight, and I'm trying to build more of a foundation for their relationship within this story. Please review, I'd love the feedback!**

 **. . .**

They don't return until nearly lunchtime, with only a few small rabbits to show for it. The rest of the day mostly consists of drinking, eating, going for a swim in the nearby river, followed by more eating and drinking. At dinner that night, Robin sits next to Regina and they linger long after many of the men have retired for the night. It's completely innocent conversation-mostly just comparing anecdotes from lives on the run-and if Robin lets his gaze linger too long on her mouth or her eyes, any part of her, really, then it's his transgression to bear.

"I want you to know that I meant what I said earlier," he says, stoking the embers to stave off the nighttime chill. "I'll do my best to help you in any way I can. I want you to know that you can trust me, just as I trusted you."

(He can barely believe it, but the thought of anything happening to her makes his body tense, like someone has taken ahold of his heart and squeezed.)

Regina looks up from the fire and smirk at him. "How did you manage to trust me so easily, anyway? These men are like family to you-you barely even knew who I was when you offered me the job."

He pauses. He doesn't know what to say, so he answers honestly. "I don't know."

Regina's smile grows (he has been thinking about her smile when he closes his eyes, before he dreams). "Perhaps I stole it from you."

"Hardly. You can't steal something that's been given to you."

He's sleeping in Little John's tent that night, and it surprised to find the man still awake when he comes in.

"What are you doing, Robin?"

"What do you-"

Little John's voice is low, serious in a way it never is. "I see the way you look at Regina. You just got married. You have a whole new life with Zelena. Is she really worth it, Robin?"

Robin has no idea, but he doesn't know how could go on with his life if he doesn't find out. Maybe his friend is right, maybe he is being reckless and stupid and selfish.

"Do you love her?"

The question shocks him, but Robin's answer is immediate. "Yes."

. . .

Regina cannot do this.

She cannot handle Robin's eyes and the way they look into hers, the fleeting touches that don't feel at all innocent, the way he treats her and the kind way he talks to her-it's all too much. She's on edge every moment she's around him, terrified of how much she cares for him, but she knows in a few days he will be back to his wife. She treasures every moment she spends with him.

She saw him shirtless after all the men went to the river. She had known before that he was strong-the way he carried himself, how he used his hands and how he lifted her onto his horse after he saved her from Snow, but it was different seeing it. His toned arms and back, the slope of his jaw, the definition of his chest and Gods, that ass, all of his sun-kissed skin still dripping from the water; Regina gaped like a fish as she walked past, and she could barely look him in the eye the rest of the day. She craves him like she's never craved another. Regina wants him-she wants him next to her, above her, around her, inside her. She wants everything.

It cracks her heart in two when he looks at her like he wants everything, too.

She should stay away from him. She really should. Regina has thought about all the ways she could push him away, piss him off or annoying him enough that he just ignores her. She thinks about it, but never actually follows through with any of it. She just can't. It also doesn't help that he seems to want to spend time with her, that he seems genuinely interested in her well-being. She knows that perhaps caring for people is just his nature, but this feels different. This feels like something more.

The day before he leaves, she wakes again at dawn to go hunting and finds him already waiting for her.

"Good morning, milady. I hope you wouldn't mind the company again?" He smiles at her, showing off those sexy dimples and biting his lip shyly. She finds herself saying yes.

Shit.

They're checking the handful of traps she's set since she's been here when he turns to her and asks, "Why did you accept?"

"What?"

"When I offered you the job-why did you say yes?" He asks again. "You owed me nothing, and you had quite enough to worry about with the Queen running you out of the Willow Forest. You easily could have said no. Why didn't you?"

"Actually, that's not quite true," Regina said, resetting a trap-whatever animal that had been caught in it must have escaped. "You had just saved my life. I owed you quite a bit. I still do."

"You don't owe me a thing, Regina. I could save you again a hundred times over and you still wouldn't."

His tone is sincere and she knows if she looks up at him, he'll have that look in his eyes like she means something to him, and she'll fall even harder for him.

Regina keeps her eyes fixed on the trap.

"I said yes because the Queen was-is-still after me. For months I had been making plans to leave. Seeing what kind of deals I could make to get passage out of the kingdom, planning robberies so I could pay for it. Robberies that you foiled, I might add."

"Just barely," he murmurs, and she chuckles. She stands and they continue walking.

"Anyway, there's a good chance the Queen heard about my plans. So I figured I would do something she wouldn't expect. And for all the fear they instill, her Black Knights are not very skilled trackers, especially this deep in Sherwood Forest. It's not likely they'd find me here. It was my safest bet."

"It must be odd for you."

Regina laughs. "Which part?"

"Well it seems to me that you lived alone for quite a while before you came to live with the Merry Men. It must be strange having people around all the time."

Robin is right. She has lived alone for most of her life, and more importantly, she has felt alone for most of her life. The loneliness has been especially cloying these last few years as Snow's manhunt has grown more impassioned. Regina likes knowing she can take care of herself, but it was a harsh reality when she realized she had no one to turn to. No one who cared about her safety. No one to care if she was hurt, or even killed.

Regina had never told anyone about these fears before. No one had ever been there to listen, but Robin is here now and she trusts him.

(She shouldn't. It feels like he won't ever hurt her, but Regina knows he will. He has to-he's got a wife at home.)

"It is strange," she says. "Sometimes I miss the solitude, but you were right. These men have accepted me like family. I never thought I would have anyone to care about me, and now I have a whole band of men who stand at my side. It's comforting. It's chased away some of the loneliness."

"I understand loneliness more than I'd like to admit," he says softly. She wonders how he knows, but she decides not to ask. "But you've you've got many people who care about your well-being now, Regina."

She smiles softly at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. They're not talking about the Merry Men anymore. "I know."

. . .

Once they return, she spends the rest of the afternoon with Robin and Little John going over tactical maneuvers, collaborating ideas about potential jobs and planning the ones that have already been decided on. At dusk, Little John exclaims that that's enough work for one day and whisks Robin away for some activity or another, and Regina goes back to her tent. She's been mending a pair of trousers that she caught on a thorn bush when she hears someone clear their throat outside her tent.

"Come in," she calls.

Friar Tuck walks in and smiles at her kindly. "Good evening. May I sit?"

She nods and motions to the wooden chair opposite her cot. "I figured that you would be off everyone else doing...what are they doing?"

"Playing something they like to call 'Bastard Ball'. A little game Robin and Little John made up a few years ago. I wouldn't ask."

"Ah," Regina says as the older man sits down. "What can I do for you, Friar?"

"Robin has feelings for you, Regina."

Regina's heart plummets into her stomach. So, no beating around the bush, then.

"I'm not sure-"

"It's none of my business how you feel about him, or how he feels about you. I swore to be loyal to you, and you've been a fair leader, Regina. Every man in camp thinks so. But I've known Robin a long while." He pauses. His tone is kind, devoid of judgement and Regina feels tears spring to her eyes when he continues. "All that can come of this is a broken heart. For the both of you."

. . .

Robin is leaving in the morning.

It's all Regina can think about as she stares at him across the fire.

(It's all Robin can think about, too.)

But she also can't stop thinking about what Friar Tuck said, that the only ending she and Robin were destined for was an unhappy one. Worse yet, one that didn't even exist. She had been second guessing everything any of the men said to her all evening, every glance sent her way. Were they all thinking the same thing? Have they started to see her as the foolish girl who falls in love with their married friend?

She shakes her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind.

Then Robin looks up at her with those too blue eyes, and they all come rushing back.

Regina stands up and wishes everyone goodnight, purposefully avoiding Robin's gaze, and quickly goes back to her tent.

There's a small bouquet of wildflowers resting on her pillow when she walks in. She can't help but smile, if only for a moment. Regina moves them to her bedside table and stares at them through the darkness until she falls asleep.

. . .

"I thought you had disappeared on me."

Regina is startled by his voice. She's been sitting by the river since before dawn, hoping to avoid Robin's departure. She doesn't want him to go, but she knows that the farther away he is from her and her foolish heart, the better. That's what she hopes, anyway.

Robin sits down next to her. "Regina, I hope you aren't avoiding me."

"Why would you think I'm avoiding you?"

"Well," he starts, "you went to bed rather early last night without sparing me so much as a glance and you've been nowhere to be found all morning."

She stares at him for a moment, then glances back towards the rushing water and decides to lie. "I wasn't feeling well last night, and I just needed some air this morning. I must have lost track of time." She knows he can see right through her words, but really, what would be the point in telling the truth? Then, softly, she adds, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

He nods. "I was supposed to leave an hour ago."

"Why didn't you?" She asks.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, Regina," and Gods, the way he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, she can't help but smile.

"Oh," she says, her traitorous heart fluttering in her chest, "well, you'd better make it quick. You wouldn't want Zelena to worry."

The light in his eyes dim at the mention of his wife's name, and Regina instantly wishes she hadn't mentioned her. But, she thinks, maybe it's for the best.

Neither of them talk for a minute; they just strain to hear the words neither of them can say over the sound of the water. Then Robin reaches over and takes her hand in his.

"I was talking to the men last night, and we have what I think is a marvelous idea. I'd have to talk to Zelena about it first, of course, but we thought it would be useful to have me visit camp once in a while. Just weekends like this one, about once a month, to make sure that everything is running smoothly, lend a hand when necessary. And to visit my friends...new and old."

Regina's first instinct is to tell him that she's doing just fine on her own, she's taken quite well to leadership, thank you very much, but she can see what he's doing. He's coming up with an excuse to come back, one that his wife will believe. It may be a little stretch from the truth, and it may be wrong, but right now, with the way he's looking at her, all it means to Regina is that he can't stand the thought of being away from her, either.

"So...you'll be back?"

He grins at her, and she sees all the hope in her eyes reflecting back at her in his. He squeezes her hand. "In the blink of an eye."

It's going to feel like so much longer that that, she knows. He's trying to ease the ache of longing they'll both be feeling, and so she tries to focus on the blue of his eyes and the warmth of his hand in her's.

Robin stands, taking her hand with him. " Now, it would be my pleasure to walk you back to camp. I'm afraid if we wait any longer, John will abandon me to wander back home alone. But..." he pauses, and for a moment he seems conflicted and unsure. Softly, he continues, "I want you to know that I wouldn't trade a moment we spent together for anything."

She opens her mouth to tell him she feels the same, but he's taken her breath away, and damn him for making her speechless. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles and every thought that isn't him and the way his mouth lingers on her skin evaporates.

"Until next time, milady?" He says.

Regina stands. "Until next time."


	3. Part 3: With You Wanting Me

**A/N: Alright guys, here's chapter three. To whoever requested jealous Robin, something in this chapter sets up for that in the next part. Hope you enjoy, please R &R!**

. . .

Suffice it to say, Zelena is not thrilled with the idea.

"Robin, you cannot just go gallivanting off every month to drink with your friends! You have responsibilities! You promised me that once we were married, you'd be dedicated to this new life." It's late, the bar is closed for the night, and his wife's protests seem to ricochet off of the walls.

"I know what I said, Zelena, and I'm not breaking that promise!" Robin fires back. "It's only three days a month, and I know that you're more than capable of handling the tavern on your own. The Merry Men could still use my help while Regina adjusts, and what's more is that I miss them. They were my family a long time before you came along."

He regrets the words the second they are out of his mouth. A scowl sets in on Zelena's face and she storms past him towards the stairs.

"Zelena, wait-," he says, but the only response he gets is the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut.

The next morning, Robin is pouring tankards of ale for those who like to get a head start on their drinking when Zelena comes downstairs.

"Good morning," he says, hoping a good night's sleep has put her in better spirits.

He's relieved when she gives him a small smile. "Morning. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, darling," he says, leading them into the back room. It's mostly filled with supplies, but there's a cot in the corner where some of their regulars might spend the night if they're feeling a bit over served. Robin eyes the cot-it's where he slept last night, and he's got the pain in his back to prove it.

"I thought a lot about what you said last night," Zelena starts, "and I think you're right."

Robin can't help the surprised look on his face. "Really?"

"Please, Robin, I'm hardly in a position to tell you you can't see your friends. I may be your family now, but that doesn't that they suddenly aren't. I understand, and I'm sorry. I should have thought about it before I got angry."

He knew Zelena could a handful when they met, but even after her worst moments, he could find tenderness in her-the same kindness she exudes now. In the past a moment like this would have his heart swell with pride and love, but the lackluster response he feels from her words makes his heart ache with the emptiness of it all.

"So," she continues, "you can go visit them next month. I'll take care of everything here."

"Thank you," Robin says, feeling hot waves of shame lap at his insides. He embraces her, hoping that the feeling of her arms will chase it away.

"Of course, my love. Now, I'm sure that cot wasn't very comfortable last night. Why don't you sit and I'll rub your neck for a few minutes?"

She smiles at him and pulls a stool over, motioning for him to sit. He laughs, still a bit uneasy, but he sits anyway and when she places her hands on him, Robin finds himself shying away from his wife's touch.

. . .

A month later when Robin returns, it couldn't be at a better time.

"We've got a job, Robin," Little John tells him. "King Midas is throwing a ball tomorrow night."

"Oh?" Robin asks. "Been invited, have we?"

He receives an eye roll from Little John, but he sees Regina smirk out of the corner of his eye, and Robin has to resist the urge to smile at her like a fool. His pushes those thoughts from his mind as Will motions to the table in front of them, the schematics of the operation all laid out.

Midas has a larger, far more protected treasure room under the palace, but he keeps a smaller stash of gold in the northern tower of the palace, where there's far less security. Three men will scale the tower and grab as much loot as they can. There will be two more men at the edge of the forest waiting with horses. In and out, less than an hour, and they're all home free.

Robin nods. "What about the guard inside the palace? How many will be stationed at the north tower? If there's a ball going on there will be more than usual."

"That's where you come in," Will says. "We lifted an invitation off of a royal messenger last week. You and Regina will take it and attend the ball. You'll go and take care of all the guards that could give us trouble, go back to the party and you can alert us if anything goes wrong. Wait around a while, dance, have some free food and drinks and then slip away into the night. Hell, Midas has so much gold anyway I'd bet he won't even notice we've been there."

Robin has to admit, it's a good plan, but it's not his call to make. "What do you think, Regina?"

"I think us attending the ball is unnecessary. We should just send one more man up the tower as a look out. If they're quiet and fast enough the guards shouldn't even be a problem," she says, her tone clipped.

Her idea has merit, but the way she nervously darts her eyes in his direction makes Robin think she's just trying to get out of going undercover with him, and it stings. Perhaps she too has been thinking about him since they parted, except her feelings have not grown stronger, as his have. She's probably realized that he's a married man, that the way he acted towards her was inappropriate and boorish. Robin thinks that maybe the soft smiles, the longing glances and the tender touches they shared were just a delusion; that the feelings he has, whatever they may mean, are not reciprocated. Every doubt in his mind creeps forward with just a single glance from her, and gods he's such a bloody idiot.

"We could," Will replies, interrupting Robin's train of thought. "But where's the fun in that?"

"He's right," Little John adds. "You haven't truly lived the life of a Merry Man until you've crashed a party."

Regina laughs. "A common occurrence for you?"

Will nods. "We have crashed at least one ball in every kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, I'll have you know. It's a bit of a right of passage. Plus, if you don't go, you'll be wasting a perfectly good dress."

Regina's eyes widen so comically that, if he weren't so conflicted, Robin would have laughed.

"A _what?_ "

"Forgot to tell you," John says, chuckling. "We stole a trunk from a duchess passing through the woods last week so that you'd have something to wear. Surprise!"

Regina stands there, gaping at them. She's all riled up, hands placed firmly on her hips, and she looks so much like a mother ready to scold her children that the sight of it pulls Robin from his somber mood.

She opens her mouth, an argument poised at her pink lips, but Robin speaks before she can. "It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good gown, milady."

Regina looks at him; the small smile, the obviously amused glint in his eye. It eases the tension she feels building in her body, but she still rolls her eyes when she huffs, "Well, then. It looks like we're going to a ball."

. . .

Regina's preparing for bed later that night when she hears his voice outside of her tent.

"Regina, may I come in?"

Her heart flutters furiously in her chest. She knows she should say no, but she invites him in anyway.

Regina's tent isn't large, and his proximity has her blood warming even as he stands at the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you approve of the plans for tomorrow night," he says, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes are looking at some point over her head, and his body is rigid, as if he's trying very hard to pretend she isn't there. He's stifling every instinct he has to sweeps his eyes over her, to move closer to her-Regina knows because she's doing the exact same thing. It's been a long month thinking about him, waiting for him to return, wondering if he's come to his senses and found peace in his marriage, his actions toward her simply the result of a passing lust. It's been driving her crazy, all the 'what-ifs' and the 'maybes' and the constant wondering after him. She wants to know where he stands. She won't bare her heart to him only to have it broken.

"I do. I'm just hoping it all goes well." She keeps her gaze fixed on his, waiting for him to meet her eyes.

"It's not too late to back out. You could still send an extra man to keep watch in the tower instead of putting on this charade."

She sighs. He looks at her then, finally, and he returns the soft smile she wears. "I know. But this way we know they will be able to get out safely. There's no need to make it more dangerous for them just because I don't want to get dressed up."

He nods. "I just wanted to be sure. It seems like you'd rather not go."

"No, I'm fine. The plan is good." Regina is far from fine. Spending the night in the arms of the married man she's in love with, having to pretend they're together, is a dangerous game. She knows she's going to get her heart broken; that is unavoidable. But all of this pretending, being at his side as if she belongs there, will only add to the pain.

Robin takes a step closer to her, and his smell envelops her. He smells like the earth, like the forest after it rains, and sweet from the smoke of the campfire.

"That may be, but I'd loathe to make you uncomfortable." He sighs, his voice gentle when he asks, "Regina...would you prefer if one of the other men accompanied you tomorrow night?"

Well, shit. She thought she hadn't been that transparent, or maybe he can just read her that well. Either way, she's the reason his blue eyes are boring into hers, filled with such concern, even some sadness, like...like he wants to go with her. Like he was looking forward to it. And, as always, she sees longing. Regina wishes he would be better at hiding it. It has her bursting at the seams with hope she shouldn't have.

"No," she says. "I want to go with you, Robin. I think I want to go with you a little too much, actually."

The storm in his eyes recedes for a moment, and he smiles. She wants to smile back, wishes so much that she didn't have anything holding her back from him.

"Robin, we...I just-,"

He reaches out a hand, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "I know."

Regina's breath catches in her throat, a shiver running up her spine when he tucks an errant piece of hair behind her ear. Her dark eyes go wide and wild; she's addicted to his touch, and every caress only makes her want more.

He notices her breath catch, the desperation in her eyes. He takes it as a bad sign, like he's done something wrong (it is, it's very wrong, but she is weak against the pull between them) and Robin moves to take his hand away.

"No," she whispers, pulling his hand back. She places it back on her cheek, her fingers weaving through his. "No."

They're close now, and he leans his forehead against hers. They stand there like that, together, basking in the closeness. Breathing each other in.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

She's not sure how long they stay like that. When they finally pull back, they're still close, but the moment is over. When they breathe again, it is to two different rhythms.

"I should go," Robin says softly. "We have a long day tomorrow. I wouldn't want to keep you up. Is that what I think it is?"

She follows his gaze, which has landed on the gaudy purple chest in the corner of her tent.

"If you're thinking that it's the one Much and John stole from whatever unfortunate duchess they happened upon, then you'd be right."

Her nose scrunches up looking at it. Robin chuckles. "Not your style?"

It's a deep purple, with yellow and silver designs curving over its surface. It's huge-she as no idea how they got it back to camp-and ugly and it's taking up quite a bit of space.

"Not at all," she says, "but what's inside it, well…" Regina pauses, grinning at him, her tone light and teasing when she continues. "You'll see tomorrow."

He smiles back at her, and gods, how he loves this woman. She's always so reserved around him, always on guard, and here she is, smiling and teasing him. This woman has his heart in her hands. He is under her spell, completely and unabashedly, and he he doesn't want it any other way.

"You've got me on the edge of my seat, milady. Whatever it is, I'm certain you'll look lovely."

Regina can feel the blush creeping up her neck, and hopes he doesn't notice. "Thank you. What will you be wearing, by the way?"

"Like Little John said, this happens rather often. I have clothes to wear that I gave to Will before I left." His voice drops conspiratorially and he winks, "You'll see tomorrow."

He bids her goodnight with a kind-hearted smile, and when she goes to bed, Regina's traitorous heart feels a little lighter.

. . .

Regina wakes just after daybreak.

She heads to the river, her eyes still heavy from sleep. Mist lingers over the water as the sun chases away the night. Usually, the brunette bandit would prefer to wait until the sun is high, so that the water has the chance to retain some warmth, but she has no time to waste today. Her body tenses against the cold as she strips herself bare and slips into the water.

She has to start getting ready for tonight. Midas' palace is at least a two hour ride by horseback, and they'll need to be cautious to avoid being caught. She has a lot to do before they leave. After all, trying to convince people that you're a duchess when you have dirt under your fingernails and knots in your hair would be a fruitless endeavor. Tonight, she has to look the part, and if that means bathing herself in freezing cold water, well, then, she's going to do it.

She quickly dunks her head under the surface, the water chasing away any lingering fatigue. She smoothes her hair down behind her ears as she admires the stillness of the morning. This part of the forest really is beautiful. She can't help but picture Robin, the sunlight setting fire to the blue of his eyes as he admires the river, the mountains hovering in the distance, the sounds of the forest echoing around him. It's a beautiful thing to imagine. Regina smiles to herself, gifting herself this one moment, unfettered, to think about him before her day truly starts. He seems so at home here, every move he makes as naturally as he draws breath. Out here with the Merry Men (with her, too?) Robin is so happy, she wonders how he ever left.

 _It's because he met someone worth leaving for._

The thought surges forward without warning, and oh, how it fucking burns. Regina closes her eyes and takes the deep breath, attempting to sooth the ache in her chest. It's time to get ready-she has a job to do tonight, and she'll be damned if she screws it up because of a man.

Regina spends the next few hours grooming. She scrubs at her skin until it's pink, then rubs herself down with a salve to make the redness fade. She cleans herself until there's not a speck of dirt on her body to speak of and she washes her hair, combing through the whole tangled mass of it and leaving it down for the air to dry.

Underneath all the clothes and baubles, Regina had found a bottle of scented oil in the trunk. Instead of the cloying, saccharine scent she expected, it smelled light and flowery. She pours a bit onto her hands and rubs it into her naked skin, making her body shine in the sun.

As the oil begins to dry, Regina reaches for her change of clothes, but then there's a noise behind her-footsteps coming towards her-and she reaches for her dagger instead.

"I know you said not to interrupt you, Regina, but-AHH!" The voice cuts off into a loud yell as Little John walks out from behind the treeline. He covers his eyes, his skin turning bright red. "Oh my gods, Regina, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-I mean it was an accident, I never-"

The man tumbles into a tree, his feet unsteady as he tries to find the path again. Regina reaches for her tunic, tugging it on as fast as her shaking hands will allow.

"Little John, what did you need?"

"No, no, no, finish whatever it is you were doing! I'm leaving. I'll, uh, see you back at camp," he calls loudly, his eyes now pinched shut, his hands out in front of him as cautiously moves back in the direction that he came.

Regina groans and finishes dressing quickly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She hears a loud thud, followed by John swearing profusely. Gathering her things, she straightens her spine and heads back to camp.

. . .

"So, what did she say?" Robin asks as he finishes trimming his beard. He turns away from the mirror to find John standing at the entrance to the tent. The large man looks like he's seen a ghost. "Little John?"

John's eyes fix on Robin's. "What?"

"Regina. What did she say?" Little John says nothing. "I asked you to see which horse she would prefer to ride tonight."

"Right, well, she didn't have too much to say about it," John says, so quickly that the words all run together.

Robin frowns. "Are you alright?"

John seems to have taken a keen interest on the fringing edge of his cloak all of the sudden, and he murmurs that yes, he's fine, he just needs something to eat is all and that Robin should continue getting ready.

And so, deciding that he'll ask her about the horse himself later, Robin does just that.

. . .

Regina has never really thought about what she wears. Specifically, the color of her clothes. Living as a bandit never left her with much of a choice. Some of her clothes she bought. Most of them, however, she had stolen. She took what she could get, the color didn't matter. Once she stole a pair of bright orange mittens when the winter frost came early. She only ever took what she needed and what she could find, and never from anyone in need. If she thinks about it, there are many colors she has never worn. She's never worn purple or yellow or teal. Tonight, though, she will wear a new color.

Tonight, she wears red.

The dress is a deep scarlet color, and maybe it should remind her of all the bloodshed she's witnessed, all the carnage, but it doesn't. It's too beautiful to remind her of any of it. The fabric of the dress is soft where it clings to her body. The long sleeves and bodice are tight on her skin, but it flows down at her waist, a pool of crimson.

Regina had been feeling nervous earlier, wondering if their plan would work, if her and Robin would be caught, and a hundred other things her brain conjured up. For the moment, it has all melted away. She can hear the men mounting their horses outside of her tent. It's time to go.

Regina's fingers clutch at the skirt of the gown, taking a breath as she steps out into the light.

. . .

She is breathtaking.

Robin watches as she walks into the clearing where they've gathered. Half of her hair is pulled back, raven locks falling in waves down her back. She is a captivating portrait, a masterpiece of olive-kissed skin and lips tinted the same color as the dress, her dark eyes like pools he would be happy to drown in. He's always thought she was beautiful, but Robin has never wanted to kiss her more than he does now; those ruby lips may just be his downfall tonight if he doesn't keep his wits about him. Robin can feel desire unspooling, hot and desperate in his chest as her eyes move over him, just as greedy as his.

She smiles. "You clean up well, for a thief."

"Horse."

Regina's brow furrows. "Excuse me?" she says, and good bloody fucking hell, did he just say that?

"I mean, uh, which horse do you want to ride?" He's an idiot. Women never used to make him lose his composure like this. Now, in the face of Regina draped in red, he's a goddamn oaf.

"Oh," Regina says. "I'll ride Harvey." She moves past him, taking the cloak Tuck offers her. She fastens it, then mounts the horse, an almond-colored stallion. Robin is still standing there, struck dumb by his own folly and her beauty, when she guides the horse forward.

She looks down at him, her lips quirking upward as the other men ascend their mounts. "Come on, Robin. We have a party to get to."


	4. Part 4: My Wildest Dreamings

**Alright, here we go-part 4! I'm really excited about this chapter because it sets up for a lot of drama later. Hope you enjoy. Also, I'd love if you could take a minute out of your day to review. The feedback really means the world to me, even if it's criticism. I also feel like Outlaw Bandit stories are in short supply and I would really like to get a feel for how you think this one is going. Thank you. Also, be warned this chapter is much longer than all the others.**

 **. . .**

The original plan was for Robin and Regina ride through the front gates on their horses, but they quickly realized it couldn't be done. The forest trails are muddy from the late summer rain, and it wouldn't do well to show up with their mounts covered in muck when they had supposedly traveled on the Queen's road. It was decided that they would sneak in, and the rest of their party would have their horses waiting for them when it was time for their getaway.

Despite the mud, they arrive on time. Scores of party guests have already gotten there; a parade of colorful and intricate carriages can be seen from where they hide at the edge of the forest.

"It shouldn't be hard for you to get in unnoticed," Little John says. "We are going to make our way to the north side of the castle. We'll wait until nightfall to scale the tower. You both should have plenty of time to get in, make sure the coast is clear and get out."

Regina nods. "Just make sure you don't steal too much. We don't want to weigh down the horses in case we're pursued."

"Steal just enough," Will quips. "Got it. Wouldn't want to put old Midas out in the cold, would we?"

Robin laughs, but Regina scowls. "Don't get cocky in there. I'm not getting my ass thrown in jail just because you want to prove your sack of gold is bigger than the next man's."

"Regina, I assure you that my sack is-"

"Please, spare me. Just be careful and remember not to make too much of a mess. We don't want anyone to realize we've been there," she huffs, handing Harvey's reins off to John. Robin notices John's face turning pink as she does it, and as she confirms their rendezvous point, the man can't seem to meet her eyes.

"Alright, John?" Robin calls.

John nods vigorously, and his voice loud and an octave too high when he says, "Yes, of course! I'm fine-great!-but we should be getting a move on. Come on, Harvey," he finishes, tugging the horse along with him as the men set off for the tower.

Regina grimaces as she turns back to him. "Let's get a move on."

They follow the treeline until they can no longer. When the coast is clear, they dash to crouch behind the closest carriage. People are filing in through the front gates, following a stone pathway up the steps and into the grand hall. They can hear music leaking out from the ballroom already.

"Look," Robin says. He points to the main door. The great wooden doors are open, and squires are checking invitations. The queue of gloriously dressed people ebbs and flows before them as more people ascend into the celebration.

"We should get closer," Regina says. They weave through the carriages, careful to avoid spooking the horses or catching the eye of any coachmen.

When they're almost to the front, Robin's brow furrows. "Did Little John seem alright to you?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Regina whispers, but he can see the blush rising to her cheeks.

"What aren't you telling me?"

He delights in the way rolls her eyes, the red of her cheeks almost matching the color of her dress. _Gods_ , how he wishes he could tell her how adorable-

"Little John saw me naked today."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"It was an accident. He caught me taking a bath and I think it flustered him a little. He'll be fine. Can we please focus on the task at hand?"

Robin nods, although he's sure his eyes are still bulging out of his head. She crouches in front of him as they round the last line of carriages and the dip in the back of her dress allows him to admire the line of her spine, the curve of her waist and the light olive tone of her skin. He's overcome with the desire to touch her, and she's so close that her scent fills the air around him. He's practically buzzing with his need for her and suddenly his mind is flooded with images of her soaking wet as she emerges from the river, water dripping from her naked skin. He wants to chase the water with his mouth, set her skin on fire with his lips and his hands and his cock until she's whimpering and writhing in his arms. She's started an inferno in his heart, and no matter how he tries to quell it, it keeps getting hotter.

"Are you paying any attention? _Let's go_ ," she murmurs, grabbing his hand as they step out from their hiding spot and into crowd. They get to the front of the line in short order, and once they've handed over their invitation and step into the gilded halls, Regina looks up at him.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"I do, Regina. It's a good plan, and you've gone over it a hundred times," he says, giving her hand a squeeze. "And just for the record, milady…" Robin lowers his mouth until it's right next to her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. "You would have flustered me quite a bit, too."

She shivers against him, and he feels a little lick of pride at the way her breath hitches. She says nothing, just squeezes his hand back. There's music and laughter all around them now, the festivities already in full swing.

It's showtime.

. . .

"What do we do now?"

"This is the good part, milady. We've got at least a half an hour before they make it to the other side of the castle, and another fifteen until they've started scaling the tower. Now we just relax and enjoy the free refreshments."

She opens her mouth, her brow furrowing like she's about to protest, but he plucks two glasses of wine off a passing tray and hands one to her.

"This is supposed to be fun," he says, grinning cheekily at her. He holds out his goblet, and she relents, clinking glasses before taking a sip. The wine is sweet, tingling as it makes its way down her throat. Regina has never had a drink so delicious before, and she hopes Robin doesn't notice when she takes a large, greedy gulp.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

She's not sure if he means the party or the wine, but she nods eagerly. He chuckles. "Follow me," Robin says, tugging on their entwined hands until they cross the crowded hall and stop in front of a long table packed with all different kinds of food. Some of it she doesn't even recognize, but she's already salivating as she breathes in the intoxicating smells.

"Ah, here we are." Robin takes something off the table and holds it out to her.

"What is it?" She asks, examining it. It's small, round and brown, and he's holding it by a green stem.

"Just try it," he replies. "Trust me."

She's no one to back down from a challenge, so she takes it from him and bites down. The brown on the outside was just a coating, she realizes. It tastes rich and amazing, the outside breaking off and melting in her mouth as she chews. On the inside is a fresh strawberry, the sweetness of it combining delightfully with the bittersweet, delicious taste of whatever else is in her mouth.

A pleased noise bubbles up from the back of her throat, not quite a groan, but it has his eyes widening all the same. "What is that?"

"Chocolate. It's a treat quite favored by the upper class. We always used to gorge ourselves on it when we came to these things."

She reaches for another one. "I can't say I blame you."

They spend the next few minutes sampling different foods, talking and laughing as they drink more wine and observe the behavior of the guests. Everyone is fabulously attired, the crowd almost glittering as they walk, twirl and bow around the golden ballroom. The outlaws find themselves listening in as the nobles talk, overhearing a variety of tales, some wonderful, and some downright ridiculous. When one lord starts lamenting the state of his powdered wig collection, all made from the hair of the finest bred chimera _he'll have you know_ , Regina has to hide her face against his shoulder as her mouth splits into a wide grin, her barely controlled laughter ringing in his ears. He leans into her, his mirth overtaking him as well, and they stand there laughing like fools until their bellies ache. It's intoxicating, just simply being with him. Right now, it feels like nothing can touch them. To everyone here they're just another couple at a party. Regina basks in the opportunity to be alone with him, unhindered and away from prying eyes. Being with Robin like this-combined with the pleasant thrum of the wine-it feels almost like magic.

The music changes from an upbeat tune into something slower and the couples on cease their frantic steps. This new dance is softer and unhurried.

Robin puts down his glass. "Dance with me?"

Regina's smile falters. "Robin-" she starts, but he steals her voice away as he strokes a hand down her spine.

"We still have a bit of time before we have to go looking for the guards."

"I...I don't know how." She says softly.

"That's why I waited for a slow song." He holds out his hand. "I've got you, milady. Don't worry, if we embarrass ourselves at least we'll do it together."

Regina smiles at that, her body still tingling with the wine now settling in her stomach. She takes his hand and he leads her out onto the dance floor. She moves to stand opposite him and he moves on of her hands to his shoulder, pulling her closer by the waist.

Robin grins down at her. "Just step back with your left and follow my lead."

Sounds easy enough, she thinks, but she steps back with her right on accident. Their legs run together and she falters, but his hold on her is steady. He pulls her closer, eliminating the space between their bodies.

"It's okay," he soothes when he sees her wary expression. "Just try again."

She does it right this time and they fall into the rhythm of the music. She feels like she's drowning in him. He is invading her every sense; she is transfixed by his gaze and the soft caress of his touch. He smells fresh, like pine trees and the forest after a rainstorm-a scent that sets her heart racing and puts her at ease, just because it is his. He had gazed at her ravenously earlier, murmured how lovely she is tonight, but he looks so attractive it should be a crime. He has on a silvery blue dress tunic that brings out the color of his eyes and leather pants that show off the muscles of his legs and the curve of his ass. She feels happy here in his arms, in this moment, but there is still tension in her body as he twirls her because what would the Merry Men think if they saw them right now? _How would his wife feel?_ They're supposed to be focused, this is a job, and if-

"Regina."

He interrupts her train of thought, his voice kind but his eyes filled with concern. "I can feel you thinking too hard."

"Do you blame me? I mean, this feels so wonderful. It seems like we don't have a care in the world, but…" She so doesn't want to say what she is about to, but she lets the words flow anyway, "What would Zelena think if she saw you now?"

His eyes darken at that, his handsome features contorting in misery for a brief moment before he takes a breath, schooling his face into something less torturous. "I know. It would break her heart, but, Regina...look at me."

He reaches up and strokes his fingers across her cheek, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her heart had sunk when he spoke of Zelena, but it jumps into her throat when he touches her so intimately. Gods, the way she feels when he touches her. His touch makes her melt, the warmth burning past her skin and her bones, into her soul.

"Forget about everything else for a few moments. Don't think about the men, or Zelena or the mission. Just think about us. Feel me holding you in my arms right now. Tell me something you would tell me if we were the only two who mattered."

 _We're not_ , her mind screams, but she silences the thought as best she can and does as he says. She focuses on him, just on him and the two of them together. She stares into his eyes, can't bring herself to look away. Taking a breath, she feels everything recede into the background.

"I would tell you that you look very handsome tonight. And I'd tell you that I...I never feel safer than when I'm with you."

He smiles, so bright it's almost blinding, and leans forward until their foreheads are pressed together. They've stopped dancing, but their bodies still sway to the melody.

Regina grins back, sliding her hand down from his shoulder to his chest, her fingers toying with his lapel. "Your turn."

"Well, first of all, you look stunning," he starts softly. "But your beauty is only one part of you, so I'll have to do better than that." He pauses for a beat, then, "I'd say that you're the smartest, fiercest woman I know. And I'd tell you that I've wanted to kiss you since the first moment I saw you."

Tears spring to her eyes at his words. So it wasn't some daydream after all, not some passing lust-he loves her. She can see the truth of it in his eyes. Robin loves her. Regina smiles, radiant and lovely. Her body is alight with his whispered admission. Her heart pounds, trying to push its way past her ribs so it can be closer to his. She feels like someone set off fireworks in her blood; she is alight with happiness and desire and a hundred other things.

This must be what being in love feels like.

They allow themselves one more moment of peace, but then she glances out the window behind him. The sun is almost set and the men will begin climbing at nightfall.

Regina reluctantly pulls back. "Come on. We have to go take care of the guards."

He nods, and together the two thieves slip from the grand hall unnoticed.

. . .

Regina and Robin move quickly and quietly through the castle. There are many large halls, maze-like corridors and sweeping staircases on the way to the north tower. Anyone who didn't know the way might be lost for hours, but they had studied the layout of this place until their eyes watered. The music from the festivities has long since faded to nothing, but the halls are hardly quiet. There are maids and valets bustling around, surely preparing rooms for guests who traveled too far to leave tonight. A majority of the king's guards are surveying the main ballroom, but a number of them are still roaming around. Every few minutes the pair find one patrolling in some of the larger passageways.

Currently, they are pressed tightly together, shoulder to shoulder, hidden in a shadowed doorway as they wait for a guard to pass, his sword hung threateningly at his hip. Regina and Robin are good fighters-they could handle a single man with a sword, but it would only make noise and possibly alert someone to their presence. They need to save their strength for the men near the tower, just in case their poppy dust doesn't have the desired effect, but they've had to keep stopping to hide and they're running late.

The guard turns down another corridor, and Regina steps out of the darkness. She presses herself to the stone wall, closes her eyes and listens. Hearing no footsteps, she keeps moving, taking a few steps towards the next passageway when she hears a sharp intake of breath behind her. Robin grabs her elbow, pulling her against him back into the darkness. Her heart hammers in her chest as a young page exits a room at the far end of the hall. Regina had been standing next to Robin, both of them almost invisible pressed to the wooden door, but now she's pressed to his front. One small shift and they could be caught, and in this position the page could easily see them if he walks their way. Robin has one arm wrapped around her hips, his other hand pressing her head into the crook of his neck. She can feel his pulse beating rapidly against her cheek. They barely breathe as the man walks towards them, but she can hear Robin's heart pounding as if it were her own. She exhales against his neck, and she feels his hand clench at her hip, his heart jumping against her hand where it rests against his chest. The page goes into another room, completely unaware of the thieves lurking a few feet away. Once they hear the latch click into place, they stand as they are for a moment longer before separating.

"Let's go," Robin whispers. "We don't have much time."

Regina nods, ignoring the tingling of her skin where his hands had been clutching at her, and they continue on their way.

The doors that lead to the north tower are only a few turns away, their bodies alert and thrumming with adrenaline.

Suddenly, Regina stops.

"What is-?"

"Shh," she hisses, and his question dies on his lips. That's when he hears is-the soft sound of music coming from around the corner. Carefully, Regina creeps forward and peeks around the bend. There is a golden suit of armor obscuring her face from view, but she can see most of the hall. Leaning up against the wall is a flamboyantly dressed young man. The colors of his outfit are outlandish-bright pink and an alarming green. His sleeves are larger than his head and in place of pants he wears stockings. He holds a mandolin, plucking at the strings absentmindedly as he hums.

"There's a man," Regina whispers. "He's not a guard, he looks like he's part of some kind of performance troupe."

"Can we get around him?"

"No, he's right in our path...I have an idea. I'm going to distract him long enough for you to get around the corner. I'll blow some poppy dust at him and follow you once it's safe."

Robin nods, but his blue eyes are concerned. "You're sure?"

"I think I can handle a man with a mandolin, Robin."

"Fair enough, milady." He smirks. "I'll see you in a minute."

She grins at him, then turns the corner. The performer looks up, and the music stops when he notices her.

"Good evening, milady," he greets.

"Hello," she answers. Her voice is not teasing as it was moments ago. It's flirtatious, lilting around every syllable, and every word makes heat flare at Robin's nerves. "I was just looking for my room and I heard your lovely music."

The man is young and handsome; his pale green eyes light up at her compliment. "Why, thank you, ma'am. It's my pleasure, if it entertains you so."

"It does. And please, call me Wilma." In her years on the run, Regina had become rather good at lying. It isn't something she's proud of, but when the only thing standing between you and your next meal is a little falsehood, you learn to live with it.

The man bowed. "I'm Samuel. If you'd like, I could play you a song?"

Regina took another step towards him. "Oh, no. I think I'd rather have you entertain me another way."

"I could sing for you, milady. Or if you want-"

Regina closes the space between them and presses her lips to his. His instrument falls to the floor with a _clang_ , his hands falling uselessly to his sides in shock.

He pulls away, opening his mouth like he's about to speak, but Regina grabs him by the collar until she's the one pressed to the wall, his back now facing the open space of the hallway. Regina opens her eyes, her hands moving to the sides of his face. She cups her fingers around his eyes, so even if he were to open them, he wouldn't be able to see Robin.

The blonde haired thief comes around the corner. His movements are swift, but she can still see the way his fists are clenched, and when he meets her gaze, his eyes are burning with jealousy and maybe even a little pain. She hopes that her eyes can convey how much she doesn't want to be kissing the man in her arms, but then Robin is safely around the corner. Regina reaches down to her wrist where she's fastened a small vial of poppy dust. Uncorking it, she pours some into her palm and pulls away from the kiss. Samuel looks dazed and aroused, immediately leaning in to kiss her again, but it only lasts a moment before she blows the red dust in his face and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Regina ponders finding somewhere to hide him, but figures that if anyone happens by him they'll most likely assume he overindulged in the wine. She props him up against the wall and rounds the corner, wiping the remnants of his kiss from her lips.

When she goes around the corner, Robin is waiting for her. His jaw is clenched, his body tense as he glares at her.

"Was that really necessary?" His voice is oddly calm, but his eyes betray him.

"We got past him, didn't we?" Regina says, walking past him. He inhales deeply, his breath controlled, and he really is genuinely upset, isn't he? The man who goes back to his wife when he lusts after her, fucking his wife while he devours Regina with his eyes. He doesn't get to be jealous of her, especially when half the time Regina feels too guilty about loving him to be envious. Despite her feelings for him, he has given her no reason to be loyal to him, no real tangible hope that she can cling to and how _dare_ he be mad at her over this?

"You have absolutely no right to be jealous," Regina seethes, and then, "I am not yours."

That seems to douse his ire. His face falls at her words and he nods. "You're right. I'm sorry."

They don't speak another word to each other until they reach their destination. The entrance to the north tower is located at the far end of an ornate courtyard, guarded by four men. Ivy climbs the great stone pillars and statues that line the walls and the smell of flowers fills the open air. The plants are in full bloom and tonight the moon is waning-there are plenty of places for two thieves to hide, weaving through the shadows towards the guards.

The dress Regina has on is undoubtedly beautiful, but she wishes for her trousers as she tries to move as silently as possible. The skirt is wide and the fabric shuffles, and if this mission is ruined by an outfit she is going to be livid.

She can see the dark shape of Robin on the other side of the courtyard, and a little thrill licks up her spine knowing that the guards are completely oblivious to them. They're like ghosts, like sounds on the wind; they're untouchable. By the time she's reached the edge of the shadows, she is close enough to hear the guards talking, to hear the subtle twist of leather as their gloved hands clench at the hilts of their swords.

Regina reaches down, slowly, so that she doesn't rustle the fabric of her dress, to the poppy dust at her wrist. She pours the rest of it into her hand, knowing that on the other side of the archway where the men stand, Robin is doing the same thing. She lifts up her hand until her palm is laid flat right in front of her. She takes a deep breath and she blows.

Poppy dust flits through the air on either side of the guards, and one by one, they all fall. One guard, at least a head taller than all the others who had been standing in the middle, is still moving drowsily, but Robin steps out of the darkness and knocks him out with a well placed elbow to the back of the head.

Regina then bends low, eyes scanning the unconscious men. She steps over two of them, then reaches down, tugging at the belt of the man lying closest to Robin.

"What are you doing?"

There's a soft jingling noise, and when Regina stands, she's holding a set of keys. She walks over to one of the plant displays and tosses then near the roots of a small tree.

"They probably won't wake up, but if they do at least our men have a chance to get away while the guards look for the keys. They're far enough away, but not hidden. They'll just think they dropped the them on accident."

Robin smirks and raises his brow, and the look sparks a low down flash of arousal in her. "You are constantly reminding me how good you are at this."

"Don't be so surprised," she says, returning his grin, and he follows her back towards the entrance.

They way back to the main ballroom is much less eventful. They make much better time, and the earlier tension between them has abated.

(Although, Robin's eyes burn darkly when they pass a still passed out mandolin player).

They return to the party, slipping easily back into the amiable masses. Now that their part of the mission is complete, he can tell that most of her uneasiness has dissipated. For a moment, he just watches her; the rise of her chest as she breathes, the calm smile at her lips and the way the lighting plays over the ebony of her hair and the darkness of her eyes. It is a sight more beautiful than any he's ever seen.

Regina pulls him from his reverie, her voice cutting through the haze. "We'd better get going."

"Oh, I think we have time for one more dance, don't you?" Robin smirks, but then the room falls eerily silent. Everyone around them is tense, the air buzzing with a nervous energy, and it doesn't take them long to find out why.

Snow White has just entered the ballroom.

All eyes are on her as her gaze sweeps the crowd, and King Midas steps forward to greet her.

The King bows. "What a pleasure, My Queen. I thank you for honoring us with your presence."

Her voice is falsely sweet when she replies, "And thank you for your generous hospitality. I hope you don't mind," she says. She gestures towards the door, and even the King flinches at the flick of her wrist, as though she might set the room ablaze. "I brought some friends."

The Black Guard comes filtering into the room, surrounding the Queen like a deadly shadow. The silence lingers for a few more moments, but soon enough the guests return to their prattling.

Next to him, Regina is as still as a statue. "Robin, if she sees me-"

"I know," he says, grasping her elbow firmly. They had worried this might happen, but Snow White's desire to kill Regina is one that ebbs and flows. If Regina is seen near the borders of the Queen's kingdom, or there are rumors of her whereabouts, that's when Snow is at her worst. Wanted posters with Regina's face grace every tree, tavern door and spare wall in all the surrounding kingdoms. It hasn't been so bad in the past months with Regina hidden away deep in the Sherwood Forest, only going on missions under the cover of nightfall. It can be hard to remember a drawing of a face you saw months ago, especially when the suspect is dressed in a ballgown instead of trousers and a tunic, so Regina had decided the risk of being recognized was low. However, if the Queen spots her now, she-and probably even Robin-will be dead come morning.

"This way," Robin whispers, tugging her away from the main entrance and back into the maze of hallways they'd just come from.

They turn left and are immediately greeted with the imposing sight of more Black Knights standing guard at the end of the hall. Regina's body tenses. Her form is rigid in his arms, and there's real fear in her eyes now, something he's never seen from her before, and it absolutely terrifies him. He takes hold of her, bracketing her body between his arms and turns them around. They move swiftly, turning right this time, but they are greeted with the same sight-the Knights seem to be there for the Queen's protection, not to cause any real trouble, but there is no escaping them. Their heavy footfalls as they move down the hall, the sounds of their dark armor clanking as they come closer, are the most deafening noises Robin has ever heard.

He looks down at Regina, her hands shaking where they grasp at his tunic, and he knows. There is no way they can get by unnoticed.

He knows what he has to do.

Robin spins her, pressing her against the wall. He places his palm against the stone, his arm blocking any potential view the knights may have of her. His other hand cups her face, his fingers stroking over her cheek, then moving to touch the silkiness of her hair.

When his presses his forehead against hers, her hands come up to his face, not to caress, but to make him meet her eyes. Her brown orbs are wide, desperate and questioning as they search his gaze and he hopes she doesn't see the fear and the misery in it.

His fingers ghost over her lips, she parts them, and that, along with the dread flooding his veins, makes his heart leap in his chest as adrenaline unspools in his belly.

"Robin?" She says, her voice urgent and low, and _fuck, he hopes this works._

"Forgive me," he says, pressing his lips to her forehead, and even now it sends a jolt down her spine. "Don't try to run."

Before the look of confusion has even registered on her face, Robin steps away from her and shouts, "Come quickly, she's over here! It's the bandit Regina!"

 **. . .**

 **Oh no! WTF Robin?! Hope you all enjoyed. Look forward to more Dark Snow in the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Part 5: Kiss Me Too Fiercely

**A/N: Hello, there! Sorry for the long wait! This is the longest chapter so far, so hopefully that will make up for it. This chapter took a lot out of me, but I'm proud of how it turned out and I hope you all enjoy! Please click that lil review button and tell me what you think!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains** **depictions of physical and emotional torture, and a brief allusion to sexual assault.**

 **. . .**

One minute Robin's body is pressed against her, shielding her, and in an instant he's gone. His stormy gaze bores into hers, pained, but otherwise unreadable. She opens her mouth to call out to him, but her voice catches in her throat. Betrayal hits her like an arrow to the chest, but then Robin has vanished and all she can see is black.

The Black Guard has her surrounded. She hears shouting and nervous murmuring as two of the knights flank her sides, their hands grabbing painfully at her arms to secure their hold on her. Her first instinct is to call out for Robin, even if he may have just sent her to her death, but she knows that the moment she says his name, he will be captured, too.

The knights drag her through the crowd, parading past aghast and terrified party guests and the stunned King, finally stopping in front of the Evil Queen herself. Regina's eyes meet Snow White's, the monarch's face alight, delirious with a twisted satisfaction and joy.

The Queen's lips curve into a terrifying smile. "Hello, Regina."

"My Queen," Midas says, stepping forward tentatively, "I'm so very sorry, I had no idea the bandit was here. I would have imprisoned her at once if I had known."

"Yes, I'm sure you would have," Snow replied, not even looking at him. "However, it seems that I must leave your little soiree a bit earlier than anticipated." Her smile widens, her dark eyes mirthful. "It's a long journey back to my palace, so I have plenty of time to decide just how much pain I will cause you before I end your miserable excuse for a life."

"Snow," Regina says, hardly able to keep the terror from her voice, "please-"

"I haven't even started to torture you yet and you're already begging. I think killing you is going to be quite fun for me."

Every joyful moment Regina had had earlier in the evening-the comfort of Robin's arms, the adrenaline of finishing a job, the party and all its foreign beauty, and the feeling of perhaps finally being loved, truly, for the first time in her life-the warmth of it all seeps from her bones as Snow raises her hand. With one simple twitch of her fingers, Regina feels her legs fail her as she falls, limp in the arms of the knights, and everything goes black.

. . .

Robin runs.

The second the Black Knights have honed in on Regina, he flees as fast as he can. The crowd is so focused on her capture that no one notices his sprinting towards the closest exit-the exit he and Regina had planned on using to meet back up with the Merry Men. It's two hallways away-take a left, then a right-then down a narrow stairway that leads to the kitchens, down another narrow corridor where a door lets out to the edge of the forest. Robin practically flies down the steps, knocking over a server with a tray of desserts at the bottom-a resounding crash, followed by loud swearing follows him as he rounds the last corner that will lead him outside.

The heavy wooden door flies open, swinging back to hit him in the shoulder, but Robin doesn't feel a thing. He moves back out into the night and he _runs, runs, runs_ , faster than he has in his entire life.

He's lived in the woods for so long that he barely needs to look where he's going. His feet jump over protruding roots and rocks, his hands flying out to steady him against trees when he falters. The rendezvous point is around the back of the castle, but it might as well be miles away. Every second Regina is in the hands of that psychotic queen is a second her life is in danger-because of him. All he can think about is the way she had looked at him, like he had brought her whole world crashing down around her feet. It had felt like tearing a hole in his chest, putting her at risk like that, and he hopes to the gods that her trust in him isn't broken irrevocably after this.

Finally, he hears the sounds of horse's hooves tapping the ground impatiently and a low murmur of voices.

Once he reaches them, he takes a great steadying breath and grasps the reins of the nearest horse.

"Gods, man, where's the fire?" Little John asks light-heartedly. The large man's eyes look past Robin into the forest behind him. "Where's Regina?"

"Regina's been taken by the Evil Queen," Robin says, his voice wheezing, "Mount your horses, quickly, we haven't got much time."

All the men look taken aback, but they do as they're told. Robin turns his steed, setting off as fast as the animal can go back towards the front of the palace. Their horses are used to running on the uneven forest floor, but it's sheer luck that his mount is not injured with the way Robin urges it forward. Once the front gates are in view, they slow to a trot, coming to a stop at the edge of the shadows. Regina is nowhere to be seen, but Robin watches as the Queen steps up into her carriage, her knights ascending their horses in a parade behind it.

"What happened in there?" Will asks.

"Snow White arrived and The Black Guard was everywhere, there was no way we could get out without her being recognized. I revealed her to them and it distracted them long enough for me to get away."

"You mean you sacrificed her to the Evil Queen?!"

"If we had both been captured, none of you would have known for hours and by then it would be too late. We'd both be dead." Robin answers hotly.

"Was there no other option? Snow White has been trying to kill her for years!"

"Will-," Little John calls warningly.

"I know it was fucking crazy, but what would you have done in my place?!" Robin's eyes are desperate, and he is so bloody scared. He may never see Regina again and he's never told her how he feels about her, how he would do anything for her. He may never touch her again-he might never get the chance to kiss her or make love to her or hold her through the chill of a winter's night and wake up with her, smiling, in his arms. None of that is even possible for them right now, but dammit he wants the chance to change that, to fix all that keeps them apart.

Will must see the despair on his face and his gaze softens. "She may never forgive you for this."

"It doesn't matter, as long as she survives."

"And she will," Little John adds.

Jackson, a short, lithe man with shaggy auburn hair-one of the men who had scaled the tower-glances down at the Queen's procession, then sets his steadfast gaze on their former leader. "What's the plan, Robin?"

The Queen's carriage begins to move, the Black Knights trailing after it. Robin stares after them for a beat, then he turns to his men, determined, his fear momentarily put aside. "Alright," he says, "here's what we're going to do…"

. . .

When Regina wakes up, her body aches. She feels the dull throb of pain before she's even opened her eyes. When her eyelids finally do flutter open, she sees that she's lying on a stone floor. The walls are made of stone, too. The door to her cell is wood, probably four or five inches thick and reinforced with magic, she's sure. Regina can barely see a thing-the only light is shining through the small, barred window at the top of the door.

Slowly, she sits up, and registers a sharp pain at the base of her skull. Her movements are sluggish as she brings a hand up to rub at her scalp. There's a bump there. Whoever had left her here had certainly not been gentle.

Regina moves to sit up, and tests her limbs one by one. If her sleeves weren't so close to her skin, she'd pull them up and expect the bruises she's sure have formed on her arms from the Black Knights dragging her. She's in pain, but it's bearable, and more importantly, she's alert. If a guard comes to check on her, she might be able to escape if she's quick enough.

Suddenly, she hears voices. They're distant, like echoes ricocheting through the hallways. Regina stands, bracing her body against the discomfort and the cool, damp air, and peeks out the window. Her cell is the only one in the hallway. At the end of the hallway there are two corridors; one that goes left, and one that goes right.

Again she hears the voices-even more distant now-and then they fade, until she can't hear anything. Regina stands there, listening as closely as she can, but the only noises to be heard are the scurrying feet of rats and the gentle sound of the torches burning outside her door. The guards, or whoever they are, are gone.

She's alone. That means she's safe as she can be, given the circumstances.

For now, anyway.

A shiver runs through her body- from fear, she knows, but she tells herself it's the cold.

Snow could arrive at any moment. Regina might not even hear her coming-she could just use magic to transport herself into the cell, or to bring Regina somewhere else. Who knows what the Queen has planned for her. She's known Snow White since they were both young. Even as a girl, Snow had been selfish, sometimes just plain cruel, and she had always shown an interest in pain. Regina can still remember the day she had seen Snow and James watching a rabbit bleed to death, Snow's eyes growing brighter as the creature shivered, making high-pitched noises in agony.

How the animal had gotten such a deep cut in the first place, Regina had never found out.

The memory is still so vivid and clear in her mind, it makes her chest feel tight, and she feels panic start to spread like poison in her blood.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. _There's no reason to panic. Not yet._

The raven-haired outlaw presses her hands to the door. She runs her fingertips over the contours of it, pushing her palms against its hard surface. Just as she suspected, it's unyielding, and the bars on the window are just as sturdy. She turns back around, narrowing her eyes in the low light. The floor and walls are made of stone, all the surfaces bare except for a small pile of hay in the corner. She kneels beside it, feeling around for something-anything-that could be of use. The hay is damp and sour-smelling, and she comes away empty handed.

Regina sighs and presses down against the panic that is crashing into her over and over again like a wave. She sits down and leans her back against the cool stone. Again, she listens for a sound. She has the fleeting sense that she hears the wind, but that's not even possible. Not here, underground in the dungeons. Focusing once more, she strains against the silence, but no sound comes.

Her head falls back against the wall and she stares up at the ceiling. Nothing to do now but wait.

Wait for Snow to come for her, or for the guards to wander by, or for any opportunity to get the hell out of here.

 _Or to be rescued_ , some ridiculous part of her brain supplies, and that she almost laughs at. No one will come for her.

Not even..not even Robin.

Especially not Robin.

After all, he's the reason she's sitting here waiting to be killed. Regina can still see the fear on his face, the way his body had tensed as the guards surrounded them. He must have taken one look at her and realized what he was doing. It must have finally hit him that what he had with his wife was a far better option than any possibility of a life with her, the woman with a target on her back. In the face of almost certain death, he must have realized she wasn't worth it, that he could still escape. So he asked for her forgiveness and he ran.

And he left her for dead.

She can't say she blames him.

(But she still remembers walking with him through the woods, the brightness of his eyes when he swore _I won't let anything happen to you, Regina_ and damn her, because she had believed him and the just the thought makes tears sting behind her eyes, but she won't let them fall.)

Even now amidst the fear and the uncertainty, she can feel her heart splintering. Regina thinks for a fleeting moment that nothing the Queen can do to her can hurt more than knowing that he never really loved her. That he had looked her in the eyes and decided that she wasn't worth it.

It had all been a lie. Just another game, another sleight of hand.

The trap had been set, and oh, how she had fallen in. The fall had felt wonderful and delirious and exciting, but it was a trap all the same. It hadn't even been hard. She had practically wandered into it; she's been acting like a starry-eyed, simple creature instead of the strong-willed, intelligent woman she knows she is. She hadn't fallen in love with a married man on accident. Regina let it happen. She had turned a blind eye to all her moral misgivings, followed her traitorous heart and ignored all the warning signs along the way.

And look where it's gotten her.

The silence is cloying. She calms her erratic heartbeat and slows her breathing, listening only to the sounds around her. The only noise that pierces the quiet is the sound of wind rushing through the corridors. It's the only constant noise-odd for so far under the castle-but it whistles through the air, making the light from the torches flicker madly as the air pushes and pulls at the flame. Other than that, though, there is nothing.

She doesn't know how long she stays that way, just listening. One moment she is sitting, her back starting to ache against the stone and then she feels pressure around her legs. It feels like ropes are being wrapped around her calves, and then the feeling moves higher, to her thighs, then around her hips. Her hands fly to her legs, but there's nothing there. It's happening faster than even she can understand, and in less than a second the feeling creeps up her chest. It's enough pressure to make it hard to breathe, and then her invisible bindings go up around her neck. The feels a shift in the air, and Regina has the fleeting thought that she's suffocating, but then it's gone just as quickly as it came.

Regina's muscles relax, but when she leans back, her shoulders do not hit the stone wall of her cell. Her eyes open, and she's lying on the floor of a room much bigger than her cell. There are torches on the walls, but if there weren't, she might have thought she'd gone blind. The room is large and circular. The walls are a smooth, black stone, and the firelight reflects eerily off of the dark surface. She can't tell how high the ceilings go; the firelight doesn't reach the top the of the room, and when she looks up the room seems to spiral into a darkness that doesn't end. Regina looks for a door, but there is none. Sitting up further, she turns around, and there, sitting raised on a gilded throne-the only thing in the room-is Snow White.

The Queen stares down at her, her gaze pensive, but unreadable.

"Stand up, Regina," she says. "It would be unfair to make me to do all of the work."

Regina's heart sinks into her stomach, but she does as she's told. Her eyes scan the room frantically once more before she turns to the Queen. Regina's reflection is the only thing that looks back at her.

When she meets Snow's eyes, the Queen smiles. "I see you've noticed that there's no door. There's only one way in and one way out." The Queen wiggles her fingers. "Magic. Not even my guards can get in. That means there's no one to interrupt. No one to hear your screams. And better yet, no one to save you."

"Snow, you don't have to do this," Regina says, cursing the pleading tremble in her voice. She's locked in a room with a woman who wants her blood spilled, wants rivers of it flowing in the streets. She's as good as dead unless she can convince the other woman that it isn't worth it.

Again, Snow grins. "Oh, but I do."

With a wave of her hand, Regina is immobile. Her body is as still as a statue. The suddenness of it has her heart pounding wildly, her chest suddenly constricting when her lungs suddenly can't expand enough to take a deep breath. Desperately, she tries to open her mouth, to breath, to scream, but nothing happens, her jaw clamped shut by an invisible vice. A whimper dies in her throat. She is trapped inside herself.

"This has been a long time coming, Regina. Surely you aren't foolish enough to think that a few pretty words can change my mind."

Snow waves her hand again. There is a swirl of purple smoke, and when it dissipates a long wooden table covered in objects has appeared at the Queen's side. The purpose of some are obvious-many different knives, some with ornate handles and shining blades, others plain. Some are more obscure, but no less deadly Regina is sure. There are a few vials filled with colored liquids, a silver hand mirror, a long, thin chain, a fist sized wooden ball covered with intricate carvings, a feather quill, and about a dozen other things Regina doesn't recognize.

Snow's fingers dance over the objects, humming a merry tune. It makes Regina's insides feel like they've been doused with ice water, and her body is so tense it seems as though she might explode.

"How to start…" Snow murmurs. "There are so many choices." Regina hears the Queen let out a little gasp before she picks up a knife and holds it up to her face for inspection. Her eyes are gleaming as they inspect the silver of the blade and the dark red of the handle. "Perfect."

"Do you see this knife, Regina?" Snow says, moving to stand before her. "I've had it for quite a while now. It has this lovely little charm on it. Do you see the handle?" The dark haired Queen lays the blade across her palms. "The more blood this blade spills, the darker the handle gets." She strokes a finger over the deep garnet color of the hilt. "Just beautiful."

Her eyes go cold then, dark and unreadable, and in a second she's gripped the knife and thrust it toward Regina's abdomen, exposing her flesh as the fabric of her gown parts under the blade. The pain is sharp as it sears through her middle, but the cut isn't deep. Deep enough to cause pain, to draw blood, but not to kill. Regina isn't surprised. This is a game for Snow, and it will certainly be a long one.

A grunt of pain fights to break free from her throat, and when Snow cuts her again, two long cuts to her ribs and one down her arm, the grunt turns into a muted scream. The Queen puts the point of the knife where her collarbone meets her shoulder. At first, she just rests the blade there, but slowly, Regina can feel it breaking skin until it hits bone. Snow twists the knife casually, as if she's cutting a piece of fruit instead of making someone bleed. Regina's chest heaves, struggling to draw in air against the panic and the pain and the prison her body has become.

"Maybe you're wondering why I don't let you scream," Snow continues, and no, Regina thinks she hasn't wondered. She is terrified to die and her mind is blank, colored only by her fear and her regrets. "But it's not the screams that satisfy me, you see." As she speaks, the Queen draws the knife slowly along the bone towards the bandit's throat. "It's your eyes. They hold everything. All of your agony, all your heartbreak, all of your fear... When I finally do kill you, it's your eyes that will show me everything, because in the end, this is all you are, Regina. Weak, scared and alone. I will make sure you die feeling exactly the way I did the day James died. Do you recall that day, Regina? Do you remember the moment you ruined my life?"

She does.

She will always remember that day.

. . .

 _The air always smells of hay and the fresh smell of earth near the stables, and when she breathes it in, Regina feels more at home than she ever has._

 _"I don't understand why you have to come with me," Snow says. "I've been riding for ages. It's ridiculous that James and I need to have a babysitter around to watch us."_

 _"Your parents request that you always have an escort when you leave the palace, Your Highness," Regina says, her tone soft and polite, just how she's been trained to speak to royalty._

 _"They're foolish," Snow murmurs, then, louder, "They should at the very least send a guard. Not some servant girl who's barely four years older than me. James and I are going to marry when we're old enough, anyway, so what's the harm?"_

 _Regina glances over at the princess. She looks older than her fourteen years, but still a child. Snow looks like her mother, with her dark hair, fair skin and bright eyes, but in personality, she is much more like the King. In different ways, perhaps, but Regina has always seen it. The selfishness, the single-mindedness and the tendencies towards greed and opulence-Snow would surely be disgusted with the idea, but it doesn't make it any less true. It's a shame, really, because in the year Regina has worked as a lady's maid in the palace, she has grown fond of Queen Eva. The Queen is truly a kind woman, a fair and thoughtful ruler, who Regina has seen bring peace where Leopold would bring discord. Many times Regina has witnessed Eva try to break through to her daughter and teach her some of that compassion and leadership, and every time Eva is met with disinterest and annoyance._

 _The fate of the entire kingdom rests on the shoulders of the brash, unwilling teenager beside her, and again Regina wonders what that fate will look like if the princess doesn't change her ways._

 _The leaves have started to turn, and the sun shines down through different shades of orange and yellow and red. This is Regina's favorite time of year. Autumn paints the forest with colors more beautiful than any ballgown or tapestry and the cool air has chased away the stifling summer heat. Regina never appreciated what it meant to wear proper clothes-growing up an orphan she often had to rely on the charity of others and her pilfering hands for new clothes, and most of the time they were ill-fitted or boy's clothing-but ever since she began to work as a lady's maid, she had to get used to a certain way of dress. The thick fabrics, the corsets, the heavy skirts, the gently-heeled shoes-it feels so constricting sometimes, and it makes her long for the days when she could run barefoot through the woods on trouser clad legs, the wind making the loose fabric of her shirt ripple over her skin. No one to answer to, no one to curtsy for and no where she had to be. It's funny, how fondly she remembers that time, because that freedom didn't come with three meals a day and a roof over her head. This job does, so if she has to suffer through the constraining clothes and bratty princesses and being polite to nobles that leer at her when she walks by, so be it._

 _When they come up the path, Prince James is leaning against the side of the stables, and when she sees him, Snow's usual cold indifference turns into something warmer. The teenager's eyes light up and she runs to him, whispering something in his ear that makes them both laugh. That boy is the only person Snow doesn't turn her nose up at, the only thing she will talk of with fondness. They are betrothed, Regina knows, and they seem to love each other, but there's something about the way they are together...she just can't put her finger on it. It's nothing she can explain, but it's the way the pair of them are around each other, the way their eyes light up with joy, but also a darkness, and the wicked way the maids have heard them talk. They may be in love, but it's not any kind of love Regina would want._

 _Regina lowers her gaze as James and Snow embrace, nonetheless. Frowning, she eyes the mud now cakes on her shoes. She'll have to wipe them off in the grass-Widow Lucas will lecture her for an hour if she gets mud on a freshly scrubbed floor._

 _"Hello, my lady."_

 _Regina smiles, and looks up. "You know that I'm no lady."_

 _Daniel smiles back and whispers, "You are to me."_

 _He hangs up the brush he had been holding on a peg on the wall and turns to address Snow._

 _"Your Highness, your riding instructor took the visiting Earl on a tour of the grounds. He should be returning shortly."_

 _Snow doesn't seem to notice. "James and I are going to wait out back for him to return," she calls, grabbing the blond prince's' hand and dragging him around the corner and out of sight._

 _Regina waits only a moment, nerves fluttering in her stomach, before she grabs Daniel by the hand and pulls him into the stable. He lets out a low laugh and opens his mouth to speak, but her lips are on his before he can even take another breath. They kiss and kiss, his hands buried in her hair, and Regina breathes in the smell of his skin, the smell of hay and fresh air. She wraps her arms around his middle, pulls him until they're pressed together in their little corner of the world, and she doesn't let up until he breaks their kiss._

 _He strokes his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be watching them?" He teases._

 _"I think they can handle themselves for another few minutes," Regina says, watching him as his eyes scan over her face. He looks at her like no one ever has. Like she's the most precious thing in the world. Daniel sees someone that matters, someone that's beautiful, and after a lifetime of people seeing nothing, it means everything._

 _He's fun and makes her happy, this handsome stable boy. And if there's one thing Regina has learned, it's to take joy wherever she can._

 _She drags his mouth back down to hers, catching his gasp with her lips. She can hear the whinnying of a horse out behind the building, followed by Snow's laughter, but the sounds seem far away._

 _"Alexander will be back any minute," Daniel says between kisses. "And there's a skittish stallion out back, I have to put him back in his stall."_

 _"Just one more minute," she murmurs. It's something she finds herself saying a lot with Daniel-trying to persuade him to urge their horse farther along the path in the moonlight, even if it means they'll both be exhausted come morning, or when she sneaks him into the palace to explore the older abandoned corridors. It's always 'just one more minute', and it works everytime._

 _"Alright," he whispers, his lips brushing against the corner of her mouth. "But just one. I was thinking that maybe tomorrow night, we could take a picnic up to Firefly Hill-"_

 _Then, from behind the stables, she hears a terrified scream that makes her blood run cold, followed by the loud roar of a horse, and then a loud, sickening crack._

 _For a moment, Regina can't move, but after a beat of silence, a blood curdling "NO!" pierces the air._

 _Then they're moving, out the door and around to the back of the stable, and the first thing Regina sees is blood._

 _Snow is on her knees, her face contorted in misery with tears already streaming down her face. Her hand is outstretched to where James lies motionless, his body no different than it had been minutes ago, but his head and neck are now an unrecognizable, bloody pulp. Bloodied hoof prints are pressed into the ground around him. Regina knows without even checking, and the thought makes her stomach roll-the Prince is dead._

 _"You!"_

 _Regina tears her gaze away from the bloody corpse to see the princess staring at her, the sorrow now gone from her eyes, and in its place is rage so fierce it burns Regina to look back._

 _"Don't think I don't know what you two were doing!" Snow cries, looking down at their entwined hands. "This happened because of you! JAMES IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_

. . .

That had been five years ago.

Regina had fled that very night, and trouble has been her shadow ever since.

She hadn't even said goodbye to Daniel.

. . .

The Queen's voice pulls her from her reverie.

"I had him killed, you know. The stable boy. He was hanged the day after you left."

Up until those words had left the Queen's mouth, everything Regina has suffered this night-being paralyzed, being cut with a knife, the taunting-all of it she could take. But the knowledge that sweet, wonderful, innocent Daniel had become the first victim in this war feels like someone has torn at the seams of her heart.

A choking sob manages to make its way past her lips, her eyes blurring with tears, and the sounds of Snow's laughter rings in her ears. Suddenly, her body is free, slumping to the ground, but just before she hits the floor, the air around her shifts, and she is falling.

She lands with a heavy _thud_ , and when she opens her eyes, she finds herself in the forest. The sky is gray and the trees are bare, so unlike the lush green that covers the forests now, but the cold air bites at her face, stinging the wetness on her cheeks. Before her is a house she knows very well; the house she had spent her childhood in. Regina gets up and looks in the dirt covered window, and she sees the other children that had lived there. She had been so young when she left, she doesn't remember any of their names now, but she does remember Mrs. Hughes, the bat-faced woman who housed them as long as they did what they were told. Regina sees a dark-haired little girl, no more than four, run through the kitchen. Not in joy, but in fear, as Mrs. Hughes comes into view.

"Get back here, Regina, you worthless little brat!" The woman grabs the child's arm, shaking her roughly, and Regina watches as her younger self turns, tears leaking out of her brown eyes.

"Steal from the cupboards again and you're out of this house, girl! And once you're gone, there's no coming back. You can freeze to death or let the ogre's get you for all anyone cares."

"But I didn't-"

"Oh, I know it was you. If you put one more finger out of line, I'm throwing you out. You're nothing to me, do you understand? Nothing!"

Regina opens her mouth to scream, to do something, _anything_ , but then she is falling again, and the scene changes.

She's in a dark, muddy alley, and the only light comes from the torches burning at the tavern entrance around the corner. There are three men, their skin grimy, their teeth rotting and their clothes fraying at the seams, and opposite them is Regina-young still, she had just turned fifteen-attempting to look stern, but her eyes betray her fear.

"The deal was for half," Regina says, one hand at her side where she always kept a dagger, the other clenched around small tied bag.

"It was," one of the men says.

"But now we're thinkin' we want all of it," adds the tallest of the three.

Two of the men grab her before she can do anything and wrestle the bag from her hand. The young woman struggles, but they're bigger and stronger and it's no use. Regina tries to move, to reach out and help herself, but when she puts her hand on her younger self's shoulder, it feels like she's grasping at water.

"I need that money!" The girl cries.

"Well so do we," one of the men holding her arm says. "And it's easier taking it from you than trying to win it off one of the men at the pub."

The third man, the one standing before her, reaches forward, brushing a hand over her hip. When he pulls away, he holds her dagger.

"We all need something, sweetheart," he leers. "Some of us more than others."

He nods to the other two, who shove her up against the wall, her face pressed into the stone. She opens her mouth and screams, but then there's a hand covering her mouth. As Regina watches, she sees the terror in her younger eyes, sees the way she trembles, trapped in their hold. She remembers this so vividly, had had nightmares about it for months after. She hadn't relied on the help of another for years after this. Her eyes sting, and she cries out, begs for it to stop, but no one hears.

"Good girl," she hears from behind her, the dagger pressed against her cheek now. "Just be a good girl…"

The man presses himself up against the young girl, his other hand reaching for the ties at her too-large pants, but then she throws her head back, nailing him in the nose. The knife catches her lip, and blood starts dripping into her mouth and down her chin, but she doesn't even notice. The man stumbles back and her captors loosen their hold just enough. She throws her elbows out, catching one man in the eye and the other in the throat. They all clutch at their injuries, and in the moment it takes for them to regain their bearings, the money and the girl are gone.

Just as the scene fades, Regina touches the scar at her lip, her fingers trembling against her mouth.

Then the falling sensation is back, and she sees herself less than a year ago, cold and hungry crying against the weight of her loneliness, but that is gone in an instant, replaced with the courtyard at Snow's palace, full of people. This is not a memory, Regina knows, as she sees the young princess smiling and staring at the large wooden platform, on which hands a noose. And there is Daniel, terrified and defeated as the rope is placed around his throat. One nod from Leopold, it doesn't matter that Regina's throat is raw from her screams, or that she feels like grief is suffocating her, and the floor opens up under Daniel and she watches his body swing. Then, in an instant, the body is Robin, and Regina feels like her heart is unraveling.

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" She cries.

The scene fades. She blinks, and when she opens her eyes, Snow is looming over her. She is back in the dark tiled room. Regina is shaking violently, and she can feel her wounds tearing further as she tries to calm her erratic, panicked breathing.

Snow leans down then, and Regina flinches when the woman strokes a hand over her face.

"I think we're done for now," Snow says. "I'll see you in a little while."

The Queen flicks her wrist, and Regina is back in her cell. She tries to move, but pain shoots up her abdomen and over her shoulder, and her body falls back against the stone. Regina can't think to do anything, and when tears begin to leak anew from her eyes, she let's them.

She stays like that for endless minutes, maybe even hours. Every time she let's her body relax, every time she starts to succumb to her exhaustion, her body tenses, fighting against the phantom twist and pull of magic that shoots through her.

When she hears voices outside of her cell, she can't find the will to get up. She tries to focus, and she stares at the shadows dancing on the wall.

"In here-she's in here!"

"Quickly now, get the lock!"

The door opens, and then there are gentle hands on her face and Robin is kneeling above her.

"Robin?" She croaks weakly. He is smiling and there are tears in his eyes, and when he pulls her into his arms she grabs ahold of him as hard as she can, with no intention of letting go.

"I'm so, so sorry, my love. Gods, Regina I am so sorry," he murmurs, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Robin," she murmurs, her voice breaking in relief as she breaths him in. It's only then that she truly knows-he's really here. "You came back for me. I thought you were going to leave me."

"Gods, no Regina, I would never," he says, and now his voice is shaking. "I will never leave you again. I will never do that to you again. I'm so sorry, I was such a fool."

"We have to go now," she hears-it's Will, she can tell by the voice, but she keeps her face pressed into Robin's neck.

Robin reaches under her arms and pulls her up until she's standing, but her legs are weak and she feels them trembling under her weight.

She reaches out for Robin and he scoops her up with an arm under her knees. "I've got you," he says, and then they're out of the cell, turning down a narrow staircase. At the bottom, there's a small window, just big enough for a person to fit through. A grappling hook with a rope is slung over the ledge.

"I wasn't in the dungeon?" Regina wonders aloud, curling herself further into Robin's embrace, then wincing when the cuts on her stomach throb.

"Nope," Will says, lowering himself over the ledge. "That was our first thought, too, but we heard some knights say you were being held in the tower. Good luck we already had the climbing gear, eh?"

. . .

When Friar Tuck emerges from her tent, he's carrying the blood-stained, ripped remains of Regina's dress.

Robin's eyes linger on it, and he can barely look away. "How is she?"

The man looks weary, but his eyes are calm. "She has a few cuts. They're not very deep, but we'll have to be mindful and make sure they don't get infected. Mostly I think she just needs rest and some time to recuperate."

Robin nods, even as guilt winds around his chest and squeezes.

"She asked for you," Tuck continues. "But you'll want to change your shirt."

He looks down, and even with the fire at his back he can see the blood on his tunic. _Regina's blood_ , he thinks, feeling a surge of hatred for the mad woman who did this to her, and for himself. If it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened. Regina's blood is on his hands, and the guilt swells again when he thinks about the state they found her in-whimpering, crumpled on the ground covered in blood and tears. He doesn't know what the Queen did to her, but he knows it goes deeper than the marks on left on her skin.

Robin changes quickly, pausing for only a moment at the opening of her tent before he goes in.

Their eyes meet the second he enters, and the depth of her gaze is searing. She's sitting up in the bed, bandages wrapped all up her right arm and across her torso, and she looks bone tired. He's never seen her like this-so vulnerable, broken almost-and all he wants to do is take her in his arms and apologize and soothe her and whatever else she needs until the sun itself dies.

"Come here." She says softly. He sees her hand twitch and he selfishly wonders if she aches for his touch.

He moves without hesitation. She glances down at the edge of her bed, then back up at him and he takes the hint. Sitting down near her hips, he moves gently, slowly, as not to jostle her.

Robin pauses, takes a deep breathe, and then, "I'm sorry, Regina. I've never regretted anything more. And Gods, who knows what you must have thought when I sent them after you."

Her eyes darken at that, and her gaze drops to her lap. Robin reaches out and takes her hand in his.

"Look at me, Regina," he pleads, and she does, her eyes glistening. "I was never going to leave you. I'll never leave you. I'll carry the guilt that I've caused you even a moment's pain for the rest of my life."

He brings his other hand up to cup her jaw, and her shiver runs up his arm.

"You came back for me," she whispers, her voice straining against the tears desperate to fall.

"Yes."

"Snow White could have killed you. You risked your life for me. Again."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat." He squeezes her hand, and he feels a tension he didn't know he had release when she squeezes back. The unshed tears in her eyes make them look like pools of melted chocolate, he thinks, as he happily he drowns.

"She could have killed you-"

"And she would have killed you if I hadn't come. That wasn't an option, my love."

She sighs. "But why…" She starts, and she furrows her brow, like she's trying to start a debate.

So, he decides to give her the simple answer. "Because I love you."

He sees the contention leave her eyes. The tears she has been desperately trying to keep at bay finally fall. She opens her mouth, and he thinks she'll question him, wonder if he's sure, but after a moment she just smiles.

"I love you, too."

And then they're both just smiling like idiots, because amidst the regret and the dread and the uncertainty, he feels the warmth of her smile, of her love, radiate through his chest. It feels like he's basking in the sun.

He leans forward, until his forehead touches hers. Her breath brushes against his cheek, and there's wetness on his nose from her tears

He wants to kiss them away.

Regina must see it in his eyes, and when she murmurs his name, he realizes that he's staring at her lips.

She shifts towards him, and his whole body freezes. Before he's even taken another breath, her lips are on his, and the warmth in his chest turns into fire.

. . .

Robin's hesitation doesn't last more than a moment, and then he's kissing her back.

His hand slides up into her hair, and suddenly a wildness takes her. She's never been allowed to touch him, but now the dam is broken. Regina runs her hands over his chest, across his back, over his cheeks, through his hair-anywhere she can reach. She is greedy, and she will take. The way their mouths meet is ungraceful and hurried, but she's too caught up in reveling in the taste of him to care. Their lips meeting over and over, and she thinks they could burn down the whole forest with the sparks in her lips.

A moan rumbles free from her throat when he bites gently at her lower lip, his tongue peeking out to tease at it. She opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, but it turns into a yawn before she can stop it.

Robin chuckles. "That bad?"

"No!" She says, a little breathlessly. "No, not at all. I'm tired. I haven't slept in so long."

He presses his lips to hers once, twice more. "I was only teasing, Regina."

"Oh," she says, trying to quell the blush in her cheeks. Her fingers are still buried in his hair, she realizes. She doesn't want to let go, but she knows she has to. Bringing her hands down until she finds his, she laces their fingers together.

"Get some rest," he says, giving her one last kiss. This one lingers, and it makes her blood thrum deliciously.

Robin bids her goodnight, and then he's pulling away. She tightens her hold on his hand.

"No," she says. "Stay. Just to sleep."

His bright blue eyes search her face. His gaze darts back to the flap of her tent, then back to her. His voice is gentle when he asks, "But aren't you worried about what the men might think?"

"I don't care. Not tonight," she says, and she means it. "Stay."

He grins down at her, bites his lip that way she loves so much. She can admit it to herself now, that love. She loves him, and he loves her, and whatever else weighs them down will still be there come morning.

Robin helps her move over, a process made much easier by the salve Tuck had applied to her wounds. He sheds his shoes and burrows under the blanket. They shift until they find a position that's comfortable-her on her back, and him facing her on his side, an arm slung over her hips.

Robin places a kiss to her shoulder and asks if he's hurting her. "No," she says, and he closes his eyes with a smile on his lips.

Regina stays awake for a few minutes, wondering what hell she might endure in her dreams tonight. The cool night air begins to dry the dampness on her cheeks, and she feels Robin's fingers brush over her hipbone. She feels his body moving against hers as his breathing evens out. He smells like fresh air and pine needles. Regina focuses on it, on him. She lets him invade her senses and it begins to calm her. The last thing she thinks before she finally succumbs to her exhaustion is that he is here, and that is enough.

 **. . .**

 **What did you think?! I hope their 'I love you's felt genuine. I know that was a very Regina/Snow heavy chapter, but there will be a lot of our favorite bandits in the next** **installment. We will also be seeing another familiar face next time-take a guess in the reviews if you want!**


End file.
